If ExplodingTNT and Pink Sheep Switched Places (Part 1)
If ExplodingTNT and Pink Sheep Switched Places - Minecraft (Part 1) is a video from ExplodingTNT's channel. Hence the name, it is about if ExplodingTNT and Pink Sheep switched places. Plot ExplodingTNT is jumping around in a garden in front of his house. He suddenly stops jumping and turns around to see Pink Sheep calling him a mouse. ExplodingTNT says that everyone calls him a mouse, and claims his life is so hard. Pink Sheep claims that he's the one who has a tough life, constantly trimming his mustache and being handsome. He also notes that he is required to trim his mustache every thirty minutes so that it can be ready for Pink Sheep's daily activities, such as making fun of Purple Shep. ExplodingTNT suggests they switch places so they can discover who's life is harder. Pink Sheep immediately declares it is a bad idea because it is impossible for ExplodingTNT to turn into a sheep. Suddenly to the left of them, a red capsule-like machine appears. It is called "The Sheep and Mouse switcher" and was supposedly created by a hamster. ExplodingTNT wonders who made it and then says he and Pink Sheep should go inside. Pink Sheep finally agrees, and they both go inside the machine. After both ExplodingTNT and Pink Sheep are inside, the camera shakes for a few seconds. Pink Sheep is now PinksplodingTNT, a pink version of ExplodingTNT with the face of a sheep, along with a mustache. He claims he looks like an attractive mouse with a mustache, and is also excited to see how easy ExplodingTNT's life is, and he is going to make a video. Soon later he is in a field with dozens of regular sheep who are closed off in a fence. PinksplodingTNT tries to ask if they are excited to be his body actors, but the regular sheep cannot talk and are simply making regular sheep noises. PinksplodingTNT takes no notice and says that when he says "Go," all the regular sheep are supposed to run into a pit of lava that is similar to the I Give Up Hole. PinksplodingTNT then says "Go," and none of the regular sheep do anything. The scene then switches to ExplodingTNT who is now TNTSheep. Strangely, he has a pink mustache instead of the regular black. TNTSheep claims that this will be so easy and that Pink Sheep is stupid. TNTSheep then goes for a stroll until he reaches a large house made out of Cobblestone and Oak Wood Planks. He attempts to annoy the owner of the house (BaconCrafter), until BaconCrafter kills him and TNTSheep respawns at a plaza. Soon after, TNTSheep decides he has to find more people to annoy. He finds a noob sitting by some benches and tells him to look at his mustache. The noob suddenly claims TNTSheep's mustache is hideous and runs away. He jumps into The "IJustSawAnUglyPersonItScaredMe" hole, which is a modified version of the The "I give up" Hole. TNTSheep becomes sad and says that he is supposed to be pretty. He suddenly remembers he needs to trim his mustache. The video soon ends and cuts off to the outro. Trivia * After the outro finishes and the video is seconds from being over, Pink Sheep says "I like barbecue sauce." Category:Videos Category:Pink Sheep